Restless Night
by Miriyoku Rio
Summary: Eli hasn't been sleeping well. Maybe Umi can help
1. Chapter 1

hey guys I'm back after taking a few tips from the one and only Lucia Hunter!

thanks for the tips you gave me and hopefully I've improved

xXx

Eli sat at her desk thinking. She twirled her pen around in her mouth as she thought to herself. She hadn't been sleeping well lately and she's been getting stressed because she doesn't know why. I'm too tired, maybe I should ask Umi to leave so I could sleep...oh, I forgot she's here, though I don't want to sound rude...its just I'm sooo tired.

Just when her eyes were a about to close, a soothing voice brought her back to life. "ummm Eli are you alright? you look a little...distant" Umi said closing her book and walking over to the blonde.

"Oh sorry Umi, I was just thinking and I haven't had much sleep lately" the older girl said trying to brush off any worry that the other girl had with a smile.

"why don't you take a nap, I don't mind" the archer said with a small smile "plus I don't want you to force yourself to stay awake for me"

Hearing this made the blonde smile, her younger friend could be so sweet at times and her calming voice wasn't helping in any way, it was just so tempting to cuddle up to the archer, to have her strong comforting arms wrapped around her as she drifted of to dream land. Umi placed a hand on her friend's shoulder "you sure that's just it? you look a little pale. You sure your not ill" The archer asked.

Eli shook her head "nope just tired" the blonde gave a reassuring smile.

"is there something keeping you up?" the younger girl asked curiously. Although she knew her friend was tired, she didn't really want to leave her. that makes me sound really selfish that thought brought a small frown to her face. But still what if it's something bad bothering her!?. Okay now Umi was definitely curious.

Eli gave a little sigh. She got up off her chair and pulled her friend into a needed hug, resting her head onto the others shoulders. She buried her face into the blue locks, the scent of vanilla and strawberry filling her senses. She sighed in contentment and started feeling her eyelids droop as her tiredness started catching up. "Nope, nothing in general just cant sleep" she finally replied.

Umi gave a sigh of relief, smiling, she returned the hug. "well anyway I better get going, since I have...stuff to be doing and I want you to get some sleep" the archer said packing up her stuff and heading to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Eli.

"Wait Umi!" the blonde quickly yelled before running up to the younger girl and placing a peck on the archers lips. She grinned at the others reaction "see you tomorrow"

xXx

"Oh damn, damn, double damn! I'm late Minami-san is going to kill me. Why did I have to oversleep" Eli muttered to herself as she raced down the street, zig-zagging through crowds of people. She was about to make a sharp turn around the corner before, oooof!. She ran into something or someone, the blonde fell to the floor "ahh! I'm sorry are you alright...Eli?" the girls eyes snapped open and she looked up to see familiar amber eyes looking back at her.

"Umi!? what are you doing here? aren't you meant to be in school!" the blonde was shocked, since when did Umi sonada skip school? she was about to ask but decided against it, since it was Umi she knew it would be a good or serious reason for her not to be in school.

"The school is closed today for some reason, even the school council weren't allowed to know why" Umi said holding out a hand to help the other girl up. To which the other girl gratefully accepted and she brushed herself off. "that reminds me did you get a good sleep last night? you still look a little tired" the bluenette asked, she still looks really tired, maybe a day off school is what she needs.

"Really!? that's odd usually the council are the first to know, oh and yeah I'm fine really" the blonde said completely shocked and confused as to why the school was randomly closed for the day.

"I know...but still, I suppose we all need a day off now and then, sometimes the weekend goes so quickly" the archer said with a tired sigh for emphasis. The blonde couldn't argue with that, especially since it was so true. The weekend could go by in a flash.

"So you got any plans for today?" the blonde asked curiously.

The archer gave it some thought but to be honest she didn't really have any plans. All she was going to do was go home and figure it out from there. But now Eli's here that might not be the plan. "Well, all I was going to do was go home but..." the archer didn't know what to say.

"But?" the blonde asked.

The archer shook her head to clear all the confusing thoughts out her head. "It's nothing, I was just going to head home...unless you would like to do something?" the younger girl asked with a little hope in her voice. She really didn't fancy staying at home for the day and the other members of μ's had their own plans.

The blonde was stumped at the question. She had only found out about the information let alone thought about what she was going to do with it. "sure I would love to spend time with you Umi" the blond replied sweetly. The response made the archer blush from embarrassment. She wasn't expecting her answer to sound like that.

"W-well I-I guess w-we could. D-did you have anything in mind?" the archer asked trying to overcome her embarrassment. She took a deep breath to try to stop her burning cheeks.

Oblivious to the other girls internal battle. The blonde gave it some thought as to what she would like to do, but since her tiredness wouldn't allow her to do much, all she fancied doing was going home to rest, maybe watch a movie and have a sleep over. After all it was Saturday tomorrow, "would you like to come mine? we could watch movies and have a sleep over" the blonde asked trying to coax her growing excitement.

The archer smiled at the girls choice. So cliché of her. The bluenette chuckled at the thought. "sure! sounds like a nice idea" she answered "let me just tell my parents and we can head off".

"okay!" now the blonde definitely couldn't hide her excitement. Spending the night with Umi...just the two of us gahhh! I sound like a school girl gushing over a guy...well in this case girl. The thought brought a small blush to the older girls cheeks. After Umi sent the message the two girls started to make their way to Eli's home. The blonde couldn't help but link her arms through the younger girls, causing the archer to tense up and blush furiously, but she still kept a smile on her face, though it looked more like a goofy grin from the BANG! the girls screamed and jolted back as a crash of thunder erupted in the sky, followed by a white flash of lightning and then the very heavy rain.

The two started running, giggling like school girls as they rushed to the blondes home. Once they reached the front door Eli got out her keys and unlocked the door, soon after the two got inside they were completely drenched, but still giggling like idiot's "well I guess we don't need a shower for a while" the blonde said sweeping her soaked bangs out her eyes.

The archer chuckled "I guess so, though I never have liked cold showers" it wasn't long before the girls were back to giggling.

"c'mon you can borrow some of my pyjama's" the older girl said taking off her shoes and racing up the stairs, the bluenette did the same and followed the older girl. Once in the bedroom Eli grabbed a white shirt and light blue shorts and gave then to Umi to get changed in, before grabbing a baggy vest-shirt and orange shorts for herself. Now the pair were changed into drier clothes they made their way down stairs where Eli stuffed the wet clothes into the dryer and made her way into the living room.

"So anything in particular you would like to watch?" Eli asked making her way to the dvd wrack near the t.v. The archer sat next to her scanning the names of the movies, only one caught her eye though the name wasn't familiar to her so she knew she had never watched it, but she had heard Honoka talking about it once.

"This one looks good" the archer said pointing at the case.

Eli was completely shocked at her choice. Since when did Umi like this type of thing, seriously Chuckey! out of all things she could choose from she chose that one! "are you sure?" the blonde asked sceptically.

The archer nodded and the blonde couldn't help but grin. By the looks of it she hasn't watched it before. Well looks like I'm going to have a screaming Umi clutched to me all night the thought of it made her blush and she had to look away to hide it "well if you say so" she said before grabbing the case and placing the disc in the player.

After the two made their way to the couch, they both got comfortable and Eli grabbed a nearby blanket before placing it over the two. The blonde grabbed the remote and clicked a few buttons. Finally the film had started and the pair were staring intensely at the screen, though Eli's gaze couldn't help but fall to the girl next to her taking in every single detail of the archer, the way her breathing was at a calm, gentle pace and how her heartbeat was at a strong and comforting rhythm. Every time Eli was with the girl she felt at peace.

It wasn't long before another roar of thunder echoed through the sky, making both girls jump "well that was unexpected" said the archer shivering at the loud and scary noise. Eli couldn't help but chuckle and soon the pair were watching the film again...well one of them was half watching the film. As soon as Umi's eyes set back onto the t.v they widened immediately at the currant scene"GAH!" she yelled before burying her face into the blondes side, wrapping her arms around the others waist.

Eli didn't really expect the sudden action of the other girl, so ended up flinching a little. "It's alright" she said stroking the archers head.

The response she got was a small whimper, to which sounded adorable from Eli's point of view. She carried on running her hand over the girl's head in a comforting way, her fingers getting caught in the blue hair.

The archer simply tightened her grip around the blonde enjoying her head being stocked. It made her feel a little more safe. But it looks like luck wasn't on her side as another loud crash of thunder erupted throughout the sky followed by more rain.

When Eli opened her eyes again Umi was no longer sitting next to her, instead she was sitting on top of her, arms still wrapped around her waist. the new position made the blonde go beet red and her heart hammer against her chest. She was surprised to find the younger girl the same way. She could feel the younger girls heart against her chest and she bet the archer could feel the same thing with hers.

Umi gulped. She could feel butterflies flapping around in her stomach, her eyes were fixed to the blue ones of the girl below her. She had got the strange feeling of da ja vu that's right, our first kiss was similar to this and is if on cue, the archer found herself slowly moving forward. Eli was thinking the same thing and on instinct she slowly closed her eyes, waiting for the other's lips to be on hers once again.

She didn't have to wait long as Umi crashed her lips to the blondes, unlike before where it was slow and uncertain, this one was wild and passionate. Eli's arms locked themselves around her lovers waist as she moved her head to the side, to deepen their kiss, Umi's hands slowly made their way up to her lovers body, only to have them wrap around the blondes neck. Eli couldn't help herself any longer, she licked the archers bottom lip, to which she eagerly allowed access.

It wasn't long before the to were fighting for dominance and the kiss was getting heated two girls were clawing and scratching at each others cloths, like it would somehow get them to vanish on their own. Finally the two parted, a thin layer of saliva connected the two. The pair were now panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. "why...don't...we...take...this...upstairs?" the blonde said between breaths.

The archer simply nodded not trusting her voice. The mature and noble girl's mind had been over powered by lust and the need for the other girl right now!.

As soon as the girl had responded the two raced up stairs to Eli's room. Look's like the blonde wasn't going to get her sleep any time soon.

xXx

alright guys what do ya think have I improved? would love to know

also if you want me to continue this story leave me a comment so I know!


	2. I wont give up

Okay Second chapter here we go!

oh by the way, this part takes place a week after the previous chapter

just so no one gets confused

xXx

Umi tapped the pencil against her mouth in thought. She's been working on the lyrics for a new song and well it's not going to good. She just can't concentrate, _sigh this is proving more difficult that I previously thought._ Another sigh escaped her lips, the last time she had trouble with this was because she got pressured into making the best lyrics she could think of and we all know how that turned out. I mean sure, she got it done in the end, but it took her a mountain climb and no sleep to accomplish it.

She looked around her room as if it would somehow give her ideas. None, another _sigh maybe some music will help me concentrate._ At that thought she flipped up her laptop screen and started to play the songs that were on there. The first song that came on made her smile.

_When I look into your eyes,_

_It's like watching the night sky,_

_Or a beautiful sunrise...,_

_There's so much they hold...,_

_And just like then old stars,_

_I see you've come so far,_

Umi couldn't help herself. She started to sing along, completely forgetting what her main task was. The archer leaned back into her chair, letting her mouth automatically open and close as the words flowed out her mouth.

_Well I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough,_

_I'm giving you all my love,_

_I'm still looking up!_

_And when you're needing your space,_

_To do some navigating,_

_I'll be here patiently waiting,_

_To see what you find,_

She closed her eyes, as the song reminded her of a certain blonde haired girl, that she so dearly loved. Just the thought of her made the smile on Umi's face turn into a goofy grin and her cheeks to have a tinge of pink. She was so madly, deeply and truly...in love.

'_Cause even the stars, they burn,_

_Some even fall to the Earth,_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God know's were worth it,_

_No, I won't give up._

As she carried on singing, her voice became a little louder and she started to sing more passionately. Pouring all her heart into the words as they cascaded out her mouth with complete ease.

_I wont give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough,_

_I'm giving you all my love,_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up,_

_Well I wont give up on us,_

_God knows I'm tough enough,_

_We've got a lot to learn,_

_I wont give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough,_

_I'm giving you, all my love,_

_I'm still looking up,_

Umi finishes the song, singing softly until the end. That's when she hears a sniffle coming from behind her, she bolted around to find "Eli!?...h-how l-long have you been there?" she asked, stuttering and blushing heavily from embarrassment. Please tell me she didn't hear me sing, _I mean I don't mind that she heard me sing but THAT song!...GAH! I'm not going to hear the last of this._

While she was lost in thought, she failed to notice a streak of blonde rushing towards her, almost killing her in a death hug, causing the archer to scream and fall backwards into her desk, luckily she managed to regain her balance quickly and she awkwardly returned the hug with one arm and supported both of the girls weight with the other. "Jeez Umi I didn't expect a song when I came 'round. I have to admit I'm flattered~" the blonde said teasingly.

That wasn't helping the archer's cheeks in any way. If anything they got redder, she looked away trying her best to avert her gaze away from those teasing blue eyes. "but, seriously you shouldn't have" the older girl said in a more sweet and caring tone. The blonde gently cupped the burning cheeks of the archer and carefully got Umi to look in her eyes. She then leaned forward and brought their lips together, Umi flinched a little but eagerly returned the kiss. Both girls stayed like that for a while enjoying the moment. Both of them had lost track of time as Umi straightened up, wrapping her arms around the blondes waist.

When the two broke apart, Eli had a caring smile, while the other a goofy grin. The blonde couldn't help but giggle at the look on her partners face and leaned back in to give one last peck on the lips before they both separated. "anyway is there a reason you're here" the archer asked remembering she hadn't used her manners for a guest.

"Do I need a reason to come here?" the blonde asked teasingly booping her partners nose, while turning on her heel and walking over to the bed. Umi shook her head, but till had a smile on her face none the less, she could not argue with that response. Also it's not like she doesn't want to spend time with her partner, in fact quite the opposite, she really likes spending time with the other girl and it's the same with the blonde. She wouldn't give up her partner and the time they share for the world.

"You're hopeless" the archer muttered under her breath, following her partner to the bed before sitting on it...or well collapsing on it. Eli chuckled before cuddling up to the archer "by the looks of it, the lyrics aren't going to well" her question was answered with exhausted sigh. "You want any help?" the blonde asked.

The younger girl turned her head to look at he older girl. "no thanks, to be honest I'm to tired to do anything at the moment, thanks for the offer though" the archer smiled sweetly and the blonde couldn't help but return it. The two kept there gaze, blue never leaving amber as the they smiled like idiots at each other.

"Okay then" the older girl said closing her eyes and resting in the crook of the others . Umi wrapped her arms around her partner, placing her head on top the blondes. It wasn't long before both girls were fast asleep, still smiling, still in an embrace and still deeply in love.

I definitely wont give up...

xXx

well that's it, sorry for it not being as long as the last chapter but...eh I've got nothing

hope ya enjoyed!


	3. Double Blonde

3rd chapter whooo!

I'm on a role

special thanks to: avemari and lily for your comments really appreciate it :D

xXx

Eli fidgeted in her sleep. She was having a terrible nightmare, at some point during her restless slumber the blonde had woken up the girl next to her, who was trying her best to calm the other girl down. She embraced the blonde in a tight but gentle embrace, stroking her hair in attempt to quite her down. It didn't take long before the older girl had calmed down and her breathing returned to normal.

Umi gave a sigh of relief. Still stroking the blondes head, she looked down at the girl and smiled how peaceful the girl looked while she slept...when she wasn't having a bad dream. The blonde had somehow sensed it was the archer and nuzzled into the girl's neck, wrapping one arm around the girl for safety.

The archer kissed the top of the older girls head before closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

Good night...Eli.

xXx

The bright rays of the sun started to creep through the curtains and into the Blondes eyes. She blinked and nuzzled further into her pillow, trying to get the sun out her eyes. That's when she noticed something, she wasn't on her pillow. The blonde snapped her eyes open to find she was nuzzled into the other girls...cough chest area, her eyes went wide and a glowing blush spread across her face, she tried to slowly move back only to have the archers grip tighten around the girl, pushing her further.

Eli did admit, that she didn't exactly dislike where her face was mushed against. But if someone walked in right now, it would be a little hard to explain. Especially if it were her parents to walk in.

Fortunately for her, the archer started to show sign's of stirring. "Umi?" called making sure to keep her voice quite and calm.

"hnn?" was her reply. The archer rubbed her eyes from sleep and gave out a little yawn. The blonde chuckled at how cute her partner looked and leaned up to steal a good morning kiss. The younger girl flinched and her cheeks became aflame but she still smiled at the action "good morning" the blonde said leaning up to tap the girl on her nose.

"Good morning" the archer replied smiling sweetly at the other girl. Eli leaned down and placed her head against the archers, gazing lovingly into those dazzling amber eyes she loved so much, Umi's smile never left her face as she gazed back with as much love as the blonde.

The two stayed like that, just enjoying the moment and each others company. Eli chuckled before leaning back down and claiming the archers lips with her own Umi smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist. Without breaking the kiss, the blonde positioned herself on top the younger girl. The archer tensed under the blonde, her cheeks bright red from embarrassment.

Eli gripped at the archers collar, pulling them closer. In return Umi clutched at the blondes top almost ripping off the girls back. Unnoticed by Umi, Eli had an evil glint in her eye, the blonde put her weight onto her arms before jerking backwards Umi gaped as she was now holding the blondes shirt in her hands...without the blonde in it. The older girl smirked at the archers face and grabbed her shirt before chucking it to the floor.

The archer covered her eyes with her hands. Eli could practically feel the heat emanating from the girls blushing cheeks, she placed her hands on either side of the archers head and hovered over the girl. "Umi~" she called caressing the archers cheek. The younger girl peeked between two of her fingers, the blonde couldn't help but chuckled at the others behaviourr, the older girl moved her weight onto her elbow's placing her hand's on top the archers head.

Umi still had her hands over her eyes, even though the blonde was wearing underwear she still felt very embarrassed. Eli leaned down to graze her lips over the archers cheek placing a kiss on each one, the younger girl eventually moved her hands from her eyes and looked up innocently at the blonde. Eli couldn't help but smile at the sight before her and leaned in for a proper kiss.

The archer rubbed her hands up and down over the blondes back. The blonde decided to take it to the next level, she slid her hands up the archers shirt causing her to open her mouth to gasp, the blonde took the opportunity to shove her tongue into the archers mouth.

"Onee-chan? w-what are you doing?" the blonde leaped off the archer and snapped her gaze over to the door. Standing there was her younger sister a confused and innocent look on her face. The archer buried her face into the blankets, covering her beat red face.

"We were just...umm...play fighting" the older girl said rubbing the back of her head.

The look on Arisa's face was still a confused one, but it brightened up rather quickly. "oh can I play?" the younger Ayase sister asked cheerfully.

"GAH!" the archer yelled from under the blankets. The blonde tried her best not to laugh and instead coughed in her hand, her own cheeks had a tinge of pink. Arisa laughed like a little child and ran to the bed, jumping on the sheets. She pulled back the covers and gave a grin to the girl under them.

"Heya Umi-chan!" she said gleefully embracing the archer in a sudden hug. The blonde grinned as a devious thought entered her mind, she slowly crept to the edge of the bed, counted to three and leapt on the girls.

"ahhhh! onee-chan!" the small blonde yelled, still giggling like an idiot. Umi couldn't help but laugh as well as she grabbed the pillow next to her and started to gently hit the Ayase sisters. "Umi-chan no fair" Arisa yelled grabbing her own pillow and attacking the archer and her sister. The larger blonde giggled before grabbing a pillow for herself.

The trio was now in a pillow war, neither one of them giving in to the other. All three were giggling like school children, they all seemed to have forgotten about the awkwardness earlier on.

The older of the siblings was aiming for her younger sister, but before she made contact she lost her balance and fell into her younger sibling. The archer tried to stop the falling siblings from falling of the bed, but instead fell off it herself and the siblings landed on top of her.

"Uhhh" Umi opened her eyes and rubbed her head where she had fallen on it. "Are you alright Umi?" Eli asked concerned. The archer looked up to find two pairs of identical blue eyes looking back at her, concern written all over their faces.

"Fine" the archer replied smiling at the two.

The two siblings smiled back and got of the girl. Eli offered a hand to which the archer gratefully accepted. "well that was fun" the younger sister said before skipping out the door. The two older girls gave her a confused glance, but soon ended up laughing at the girls randomness, once their breath was caught the two gave each other a smile the blonde walked over to where her shirt was thrown before and placed it back on.

The blonde walked over to the archer and gave her a peck on the lips. "breakfast's ready" she whispered and walked out the door. The archer grinned and followed the love of her life.

Love of her life...

xXx

da end


	4. Headache

Okay guys little twist to this random story

Genderbend Eli x Umi here we go!

xXx

He glared deep into those sky blue eyes. Uri sighed as he leaned his head on the desk, occasionally taking glances at the blonde haired boy not to far away. Eri had noticed the younger boy's glances towards him but chose to ignore it, since even as much as he wanted to, he went against his urges to tease the boy, he ran a hand through his sunny locks the third year tried his best to concentrate on what his friend was smirking about, looking around him to see what the purple haired boy was so interested in.

"Um Nozo what are you looking at?" the blonde asked, regretting it as the smirk grew wider on the boy's face.

"Seems you have an admirer~" the purple haired boy said teasingly, catching the attention of some of the other members.

"Who is it nyah~" a hyperactive Rin asked peeping from behind the now slightly blushing blonde, Nozo was now twirling a tarot card between his fingers enjoying the reaction he got, he looked at the archer from the corner of his eye, slightly frowning as he didn't get a reaction from the blue haired boy, who had his head buried in his arms which were on the desk.

"Hmm I wonder who in deed" the third year said showing the card to the cat-like boy who tilted his head to the side and his golden orbs gave a confused look.

"It's a bow and arrow nyah~" the ginger haired boy pointed out.

At that moment the other two first years entered the room, Hayo looked towards the sleeping archer "what's up with Uri?" he asked approaching the sleeping member, the younger boy gently patted the archers shoulders, only to get a soft mumble in response.

The tallest of the first years took a seat beside the archer, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk. "You might not want to do that" The red-haired boy stated, casually peering behind his shoulder at the blue haired boy.

"Why not?" Hayo asked giving his friend an adorable look.

"Remember the last time he got woken up" all the boy's shuddered at the memory, everyone got knocked out at the archers super throw's.

"Ah your right" the first year responded, rubbing the back of his head. Nozo approached to archer bending down till he was level with the boy's head.

"Nozo? what are you planning?" the blonde asked, getting ready should the archer be awakened, Eri didn't get an answer, instead the mysterious boy gave his friend a smirk.

"You know Eri, I've heard some rumours that Uri here has been popular with the ladies recently" as soon as the third year finished that sentence, the blonde tensed up, giving his friend a shocked glance.

"Really nyah!?" the ginger haired boy asked, the other first years also gave their friend a shocked glance. Uri sonoda the mature, shy and easily embarrassed boy of the group who finds romance _really_ embarrassing, was a hit with the girls!? surely Nozo's making this up?.

"Yeah~ the other day I heard a few first members gushing over him, saying he's like a prince and stuff like that" the third year was completely enjoying the reactions of the other members, though he noticed that the blonde boy had gone silent, his expression was a mixture between shocked, confused and was that...jealousy? _oh my_ Nozo thought as a grin reappeared on his face.

"Well I guess their kind of right" the read head casually stated, leaning on his palm, saying that, everyone in the room gave the pianist a confused glance.

The purple eyed boy opened an eye noticing everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Oh my~ does our Mako have a crush on Uri here~" the third year placed a finger to his lips in a teasing manner and chuckled as the pianist's cheeks went crimson, Rin gave a dramatic gasp.

"ohhh~ he does, he does" the hyperactive first year started to jump around the room.

"N-no I don't" the red-head protested, crossing his arms and giving a _hmpf_. The blonde was frozen, lots of thoughts and feeling rushing through his head, he felt dizzy is it getting hot in here? he touched his head _nope_.

Suddenly the archer jolted up, the force causing his chair to fall backwards with him on it "GAH!" he was to late, the archer's head collided with the desk behind him, before he fell to the floor with a _ompf_.

"Uri!" everyone but Mako yelled, racing over to the still body on the floor.

"Is he dead?" the ginger haired boy asked tearing up, he hovered over the lifeless body.

"Don't say things like that" the blonde scolded. After a couple of tense seconds the archer showed sighs of life. He groaned and rubbed his head, the boy's let out a sigh of relief and moved back to give the boy some room."Are you alright?" the blonde asked concerned, he held out his hand, to which the archer gratefully accepted.

"Fine" the second year replied through gritted teeth, though it was clear to see that he wasn't .The archer looked close to tears, he removed his hand from his head and his eyed widened at what he saw _blood_..._I feel dizzy all of a sudden_ that was the last thought that went through his head before _thud_!.

The third years raced to action."Rin, Hayo and Mako go to the nurses office tell them were on our way" The purple haired boy ordered and the first years raced out the room. "okay you take head I'll take legs" the blonde nodded and gently gripped onto the archers strong, broad...the blonde shook his head now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

It wasn't long before they made it to the nurses quarters, they gently placed the archer on a bed and quickly froze at the sight, as soon as his head touched the pure white sheets, they were covered in red in mere seconds. The blonde paled and he felt his stomach tighten, heart ache and head throb all at once. Rin quickly rushed in the room, terror written all over his face "The nurse isn't here nyah~!" he said in a panicky tone.

Suddenly the door barged open and the rest of the members stood at the entrance, every one of them frozen on the spot. "URI!" a ginger haired boy yelled barging his way through the crowed door way, we was followed shortly followed shortly by a brunette. They ran to the edge of the bed only to have their eyes widen at the sight "what happened" Koto asked on the edge of tears.

"Well..."

xXx

"His head's still bleeding what are we going to do nyah?" the feline boy asked.

Eri stormed into the nurses office, looking around he quickly found his target, the first aid kit. He raced over to grab it before rushing back into the other room, the blonde opened the green box, clawing desperately through all the medical gear before pulling out a bandage. "Okay Nozo could you hold him up" the purple haired boy nodded before sliding a hand under the archer's back and lifting him up. The blonde sprung to action removing the plastic and leaning over the bed.

Once he found the edge of the bandage he started to gently but tightly wrap it around the archers wound. After a few turns around his head, the blonde stuck the two ends of the bandage together and took a few steps back admiring his work _that'll do for now_.Nozo gently placed the archer back onto the bed and stood with the rest of the group.

It wasn't long before the archer showed signs of awakening. He groaned, placing a hand on his forehead, only to quickly retract as a sharp pain split through his head. "Ouch" he archer mumbled and slowly opened his eyes, blurry visions were surrounding him and he could hear muffled sounds coming from one of the blurs. Another groan slipped out his mouth, his head was throbbing from pain and he had to grit his teeth to stop the tears.

It wasn't long before the muffled noises started to sound more like voices and the archer was quick to notice who they belonged to. "H-Ho..." his voice failed him, his head hurt too much to think so he stayed quite, the person in question noticed though and quickly rushed to his childhood friends side.

"Oh my god Uri your awake, never! and i mean never do that to us again, you gave us all a heart attack" the archer mentally chuckled at his friends behaviour _dramatic as usual _the blue haired boy thought, he could feel the edges of his lips twitch as he tried to keep in the tears that were begging for release.

"Well now that we know he's alright I better head home, before my brothers destroy the place" Niko said casually, though inside he was screaming in joy and relief for his friends awakening.

"Us to nyah we have to finish our homework" Rin stated in a sad tone, he really didn't want to leave his friend but was glad that he was going to be ok. Hayo sighed, even though his friend was right, he to wanted to stay to make sure the archer was alright. The two first years were about to make their way out but Mako didn't budge.

"C'mon Mako we have to go" Hayo said clutching onto the red head's sleeve, to give it a little tug, but still he didn't budge, his eyes glued to the figure in the bed."Mako?" the brunette asked concerned for his friend, everyone in the room gave the pianist a quizzical look, finally the red head gave a sigh before turning and walking out the room, the two first years looked at each other before saying their goodbyes and following their friend.

Nozo was next to say his farewell, he needed to go to the shrine. "See you tomorrow" and with that he exited.

Finally it was the second years, who decided to leave. Koto had his job as a waiter and the ginger haired boy needed to finish his homework. They both gave the archer one last concerned look before looking at the blonde with expressions that said _please take care of him._ In return the got a determined nod, they had left the archer in capable hands.

Then there were two. Eri decided he was going to wait until the archer was strong enough to at least walk. He gave a sigh before walking over to the bed, he gazed lovingly at the sleeping boy. Tears started to form in the blondes eyes and he clamped them shut to stop the from falling, the archer seemed to notice his friends distress and opened his eyes. The sight made his heart shatter, _why is he crying? _he knew it was a silly question but in all honesty the second year had almost forgotten why he was there in the first archer shakily reached out and placed a hand on the blondes cheek.

Eri's eyes snapped open at the touch and he looked down at the archer. He couldn't help it, his friend looked so weak and venerable, it wasn't a look that suited the noble and strong boy, who was like a caring older brother to the members. He couldn't take it any more, the tears started to fall freely down his cheeks and he looked down in defeat "E-Eri?" the archer called his voice barely audible.

The blonde looked into those concerned amber eyes and felt relief as the archer gently caressed his cheek with his thumb. Eri nuzzled into the blue haired boy's palm, it felt so soft yet to tough at the same time. The archer gently stroked away the tears as they fell down the blondes cheek, he gazed into those broken sky blue eye's of the other boy, the archer always gets lost in those deep pools of the blonde.

After the blonde finally calmed down he apologized to the archer. "sorry about that. Anyway do you think you can walk?" the older boy asked trying to regain his composure.

"I think so" the archer replied, sitting up and taking a deep breath. He flung his legs over the side of the bed and gave the blonde a weary look, in return the third year gave a determined grin and a thumbs up. That's all the archer needed, he hoisted himself up with his arms and slowly placed his weight onto his legs. After a few wobbly moments the younger boy took a step forward, he still felt a little dizzy and his head still had excruciating pain.

He groaned and held his head. The blonde rushed to his side "you alright?" he asked, Uri just nodded still clutching his head. Eri placed a hand on his friend's shoulder "do you need help?" the archer nodded again, still not trusting his voice.

xXx

The two boy's walked down the street. Eri had his arm wrapped around the archers back, with Uri leaning against him. The blonde was trying his best to calm down his racing heart and stop the small blush on his cheeks, he could feel the heat emanating from the archer and his scent filled the blondes senses. They decided to stop at Eri's since the archer started to feel dizzy again plus, it was closer.

Once Uri was inside and on the blondes bed, Eri let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat next to the younger boy, running his hand through the blonde locks. The two sat in silence, not knowing what to say next, the blonde started fidgeting, mentally cursing and racking his brain for something to say. "So why were you so tired this morning? it's not like you to fall asleep in school" the blonde asked trying to brighten the depressing mood, he lifted his leg onto the bed and leaned on it.

The archer shrugged not wanting to tell his friend the real answer since it was embarrassing. The blonde nodded and once again an awkward silence fell between the pair. "does your head still hurt?" the third year asked scooting closer to get a closer look, the archer nodded leaning down to allow the blonde to see better. Well at least it stopped bleeding.

The archer turned his head to look at the older boy. One word to describe the blonde would be handsome, his haystack hair was tied up into a tiny pony tail, with his bangs slightly covering his eyes, his signature grin could melt you on the spot and his eyes, the amount of times the archer had gotten lost in those beautiful blue gems.

It seemed the archer wasn't the only one who was lost in thought about the other boy. In the blondes eyes the archer was a very charming person, his mature amber orbs, filled with kindness and compassion as well as his noble and caring personality. He really was like a prince, even if he was more of a shy one. No wonder he's been popular among the girls in the school. The thought made the blonde's heart ache, to the point where he had to clutch it.

The third year cast a glance over to the archer and smiled at him. The blue haired boy looked away in embarrassment, earning a chuckle from the older boy, who was leaning closer, their faces now only inches apart. The archer froze, his body stiff as a board, the blonde had no idea what he was doing it was like someone had flicked a switch in his brain, turning him from a cool and level-headed boy into a hormonal teenager. He needed the archer and he needed him now.

The second year was mentally panicking, he had no idea what to do, his heart was rapidly pounding against his ribcage and his head started to throb from all the thinking. The blonde was still leaning closer, his lips parting and eyes slowly closing _I must be out of my mind_ the archer thought as he grabbed the blondes head and smushed there lips together. The older boy's eyes widened at his friends sudden out burst, but soon composed himself, wrapping his arms around the archer's waist he gently laid back down onto his bed pulling the archer with him.

It wasn't long before the two boy's found themselves in a passionate dance. Pouring all their lust and compassion into the kiss, The archer moaned as the blonde rubbed up his sides, caressing his skin and giving him goose bumps. The two broke apart for a damn thing called `breathing`, the blonde mentally cursed the need to breathe. It wasn't long before the two were back to eating each other, moaning and panting as they rubbed against one another.

The archer broke the kiss and moved down to the blondes neck, licking and sucking at every part of skin his lips latched on to. The blonde moaned, resisting the urge to grab the younger boy's head.

It was starting to get heated up, the archer clumsily undoing the buttons of the blondes shirt. Eri decided to change the stakes grabbing onto the archers arms and flipping him over, now on top the blonde licked his lips and dived in.

Let's just say, Uri soon forgot about his headache...

xXx

The blonde flickered his eyes open. It was a rather warm morning, he heard the hustle and bustle outside his window, the blue-eyed boy turned his head to look at the time. Time to get up, he rubbed his eyes clean from sleep, before giving a stretch and yawning, he turned his head to the sleeping figure next to him, he looks so cute while sleeping the blonde chuckled and turned fully so his body was facing the sleeping archer. The third year caressed the boy's cheek earning a small mumble, the blonde smiled before gently shaking the sleeping prince.

"Time to get up sleepy head" the older boy said sweetly. The archer yawned and gave his lover a smile, the blonde chuckled again "c'mon we've got school" the older boy said and started getting up. The archer followed shortly, collecting his clothes off the floor, he turned around to find the archer staring at him weirdly.

"What are you staring at?" he asked a little nervous at the look in the blondes eyes. Eri's hand shakily pointed to his neck and the archer looked down to find, _love bites_...The archer paled and ran to the mirror, they were everywhere, most along his neck and shoulders he covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

Suddenly, his head felt worse.

xXx

The end!


	5. Sick Day (part 1)

Chapter 5

xXx

"That was a lot of help, thank you Umi-chan" Kotori said handing back the archers note-book. The brunette had missed a day of school so she asked for some help, to which the archer kindly offered. The bell had rung, signaling the end of school for the day. Most of the students had already left to go home, accept those with club activities.

"No worries, Kotori" the oldest of the second years replied. A kind smile made its way on her face, she finally stood up and grabbed her bag, before sliding it over her shoulder. Once the pair were ready, they left the room to head to their own homes."Where is Honoka anyway?" the archer asked finally noticing their ginger haired friend was no where in sight.

"She left with Rin and Kayochin" the girl replied after a little more walking the brunette gasped. "sorry Umi-chan I cant walk with you today I have to go straight to work" the brunette said apologetically, only just remembering she had a job.

"It's okay Kotori, be careful" the archer brushed off the guilt her friend had with a kind smile.

"I will see you tomorrow" the brunette said, before giving her friend a hug and rushing off. The archer watched her friend leave before she carried on alone. On her way down the corridor, the blunette felt two arms wrap around her waist. She tensed up and her cheeks went a dark shade of red.

"Hello there Umi~" the mystery person whispered in her ear. Even though the archer couldn't see the person, she was quick to notice who the voice belonged to.

"Hello Eri" the archer finally replied, smiling as she felt the arms tighten around her waist. The blonde placed her head onto the younger girls shoulders, nuzzling against the soft blue hair that she loved. The pair stood In silence, the blonde enjoying the warmth that the archer was giving off, to be honest she had a bit of a cold and today's weather wasn't the warmest, so she was glad to have a warm girlfriend to cuddle up to.

" where you heading home by any chance?" the blonde asked, never breaking the embrace. The archer didn't really like the fact that she couldn't speak to the older girl in the eye, but she didn't mind the situation either.

"yes, I was just leaving" the younger girl replied. placing her hand over the blondes, entwining their fingers, the older girl smiled.

"Can I walk with you?, Nozomi has the shrine to take care of and Nico went upstairs with Maki" the third year asked, breaking the hug but still holding the archers hand.

"Sure" the archer answered, smiling at the older girl. The blonde couldn't help but smile back. Finally the two made it out the school gates, the pair walked down the street in silence still hand in hand, the archer tried to keep the blush from covering the cheeks.

"Would you like to come over?" the blonde asked, finally breaking the silence, they weren't very far away either.

The archer looked at her girlfriend a little shocked at the sudden question. But she still found her self smiling "sure" she replied, the blunette couldn't go against the look the blonde was giving her. At that answer, the smile on the blondes face widened and she had to force down the urge to squeal.

After walking a little more down the street the two found themselves outside the Ayase household. Once the pair were inside, they made their way up to the blondes bedroom. After Eri shut the door, she turned around and smirked.

Umi didn't notice the evil smirk as she had her back facing the blonde...she soon regretted it. "GAH!"the blonde tackled the archer from behind, causing them to fall forward onto the bed. Once the pair landed, the blonde pinned down the struggling body underneath her. "E-Eri?"

"Shhh" the older girl whispered, lowering her self a little so she could lie on top of the archer. She wrapped her arms around the younger girls neck, to which the archer lowered her head, so she could lean on them. The blonde smiled and kissed the top of the others head.

Again a silence fell between them. "Umi?" the blonde called _is she asleep_? she still didn't get an answer _by the looks of it yeas _the blonde smiled before leaning back down, placing her head next to the archers. The blonde gave a little nip at the archers ear, causing the girl to shoot up.

A blush exploded over the archers cheeks. Eri grinned and continued to lick and nip at the younger girls neck and ears, Umi covered her mouth with her hand to stop any moans from escaping. "C'mon Umi i want to hear that adorable voice of yours" the blonde whispered seductively, the response she got was a stifled moan.

Eri pouted _alright let's do this the hard_ way. The blonde gently took the archers hand away from her mouth, pinning both her arms to the bed. The archer buried her face into the blondes sheets, doing her best to keep silent, the blonde moved further down, shifting her body wait so she could go further, making sure to rub against every part of the archer as she did so.

Umi couldn't take it anymore, a loud moan escaped her lips. The blonde grinned before releasing one of the archers arms. The older girl sat up, spinning the archer over, before leaning back down. Capturing the blunette's lips with her own. It wasn't long before tongues got involved and the archers moans became louder, the third year slid a hand under the archers shirt, feeling the muscles flinch under her touch.

Umi released another moan, just before the two separated for air, a long slip of saliva between their mouths. The blondes hand, made circles over the archers waist, causing her muscles to tighten. The blondes free hand started at the younger girls shirt buttons, fiddling awkwardly to undo them. Umi clenched at the sheets, trying her best to keep quite even thought there was only them in the house, she still got very embarrassed at this kind of thing.

The archer had her eyes clamped shut, but they quickly opened when she noticed the blonde had stopped. The archer looked up concerned, the blonde had her head turned away, with a hand near her face "Er-"

"Achoo!" the blonde sneezed, making a sniffle afterward. She looked back down to the archer, who in turn widened her eyes. The older girls eyes were red from blood-shot and now she looked closely, her skin was a little pale. The archer felt her insides tighten from guilt _how did I not notice this_?

"Your sick" the archer mumbled to herself, still feeling guilty. She sat up, placing a hand on the blondes head _yep a fever_ she thought, before moving her hand to the older girls cheek. The blonde gave her apologetic eyes, as she nuzzled into the hand. "Okay you get changed and get into bed, I'll make some tea" the archer said kindly but sternly. The blonde nodded and got off the bed.

Once she made the tea, Umi went back to the blondes bedroom to find her cuddled under the blankets sniffiling. The second year gave her girlfriend a smile before walking over and handing her the tea, the blonde took a small sip before placing it down.

The archer sat down on the bed, near the blonde. Eri suddenly leaned over lying down on the younger girls lap. Umi smiled and stroked the blondes head "Eri you need to stay in bed" the archer said in more of a motherly tone than a strict one. She gently picked up the older girl and placed her back under the covers, tucking her in and placing a kiss on her head.

The blonde smiled before pulling the archer down with her, wrapping her arms around the girl and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. After the younger girl recovered from the shock, she chuckled before wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Looks like she's going to stay longer than she intended.

xXx


	6. Laughter and Snuggles

Just going to get straight to the story

xXx

Eri woke up to her sisters yelling. Which wasn't rare but it wasn't common either, still it wasn't even a school day. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd woken up this early on a holiday _something must be up_ she thought, hoping her sister would quieten down for her to sleep. Suddenly she felt a massive weight leap onto her body, causing her to shoot up."Onee-chan get up it's Christmas!" the little Ayase sibling called, a huge smile plastered on her face.

She groaned in her attempt to go back to sleep.

"Onee-chan" her sister pouted, getting a little annoyed at her sisters arrogance.

"Alright, alright I'm up" Eri replied, sitting up and rubbing her eyes clean from sleep. The blonde looked out her window "Arisa it's still night time...go back to bed" the blonde scolded, even though she was excited herself, the blonde at least wanted some sleep for the upcoming morning. But what the smaller Ayase sibling didn't know was that Eri was excited for another reason. For tomorrow would be the first Christmas her and Umi would have as a couple.

Arisa gave a frustrated sigh. But instead of running back to her own room, she just shifted so she could climb under the blankets with her older sister. Still half asleep the older blonde didn't even realize what her sister had done and just went straight back to sleep.

xXx

After the eventful day, filled with laughter, presents and just having a good time in general, Eri decided to take a small walk to clear her mind and calm her body. She enjoys having random walks, they could be quite relaxing, no matter what the weather was like.

Suddenly she spots blue in the distance.A grin appears on her face as she realized what the blue blur was, her prince charming was walking up towards her, blue wavy locks flowing behind the girl in an angel like manner. Considering the circumstances the archer truly looked mesmerizing, with the way she was walking and the winter scene, to the blonde it looked like a well rehearsed scene from a cheesy romance movie.

Once the approaching archer spotted the standing blonde not to far away, she sprinted, not caring if she slipped or looked weird. Eri's grin grew wider and she opened her arms invitingly to the running girl for an lept forward into the blonde locking her arms around the girls waist burying her face into the older girls neck.

"Merry Christmas" the blonde whispered not breaking the heart warming embrace. She tightened her arms around the archers neck feeling tears of joy well up in her eyes, she blinked them away, nuzzling into the younger girls hair.

"Merry Christmas" the younger girl replied. Tightening her own grip around her beloved. After a while the two broke the embrace and at that second a few snowflakes started to fall from the dark sky above. The pair watched in awe as more flakes fell, Eri wrapped an arms around the archers neck from behind, leaning on the blunettes shoulder.

Finally the two decided that if they stayed out any longer, they would probably catch something. So they headed back to Umi's house. Eri sat on the couch, a smile on her face as she thought about the joyful day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Umi walked back into the room with two cups of hot chocolate. The archer handed the blonde her share, to which she happily thanked the girl for, before she sat next to the older girl."So did you have a good day?" the blonde asked after taking a sip from her hot beverage.

"Mmmhm yep, one of the best how about you?" the archer replied in her usual calm demeanor, though she did sound a little excited with the question.

Eri chuckled at her partners response, she leaned back into the soft cushion and let out a sigh."It was great...but even better now that you're here" she said half sweet and half teasing. She looked at Umi, who was now blushing and gave her a smile which only made her cheeks redder.

"R-right b-back at you" the archer mumbled under her breath, not making eye contact with the other girl.

The blonde let out another chuckle._That's right I almost forgot_ the older girl thought, reaching into her pocket. The archer gave her quizzical look, only for it to turn shocked when the blonde pulled out a small parcel."E-Eri?" the bluenette stuttered out.

The third year didn't answer, instead she just handed the girl her present. Umi hesitantly reached out and took the present, she looked at he older girl who simply smiled at her. Before looking back down at the small parcel in her hands and slowly started to unwrap it. She gasped at the gift, it was a necklace with a dark blue music note on it. The archer looked back at the blonde before springing her body into the other girl wrapping her arms around the blondes neck."It's perfect" Umi mumbled into the blondes ear making her smile widen even more.

"I got one too" She said undoing the first button to her shirt and sure enough there it was the same music note accept this one was a different shade of blue. Umi held the necklace in her hand admiring its beauty.

"Can you put it on me?" the archer asked. Eri nodded and the blunette manoeuvred until she had her back facing her partner, she moved her hair out the way so the blonde could put the necklace on. The small metallic chain was a little cold to the touch but once it was on, Umi soon forgot about it. After clasping the two ends together Eri wrapped her arms around the archers neck, pulling her back until their bodies were touching.

The pair stayed like that for a while. Eri started to rub up the archers sides, enjoying the soft warm skin of the other girl._She's like a giant teddy bear_ the blonde thought, kissing the top of Umi's head. The archer smiled as a warm fuzzy sensation filled her stomach, the blunette let out a sigh of contentment, before she sat up, looking straight into the azure eyes of the other girl.

Eri was about to say something, but a pair of soft gentle lips kept them shut. Eri fluttered her eyes shut before pulling the archer back into her lap. Umi placed her hands onto the blondes shoulders, keeping her body up.

Once the two broke apart, they gave each other a smile. Umi placed her head back onto the blonde, the feeling of love welling all over her body. It was the same thing with the third year, she kissed the top of the archers head before closing her eyes.

It wasn't long before both of them had dozed of into a blissful slumber.

xXx


	7. Together Forever

Sorry for the long update

xXx

Eli slowly walked down the familiar route to her home, she wasn't in much of a hurry, no one was at home anyway. On her little wonder, the blonde couldn't help but smile as a certain blue haired girl crossed her mind. Even though it had been literally half an hour since she had last seen Umi, she missed the girl deeply. I guess that just happens when you're in love.

love... that word still sounded foreign to her. When she first moved to Japan, the blonde never thought she would find `the one' but here she is walking to her home, staring at everything with a brand new perspective.

No one would deny that her girlfriend was cute and easily embarrassed but... she was the girl the blonde was completely head over heels for. Sometimes she wondered how it was even possible to love some one as much as she loved her archer. After all she never used to like talking to people, in fact she would try to avoid them most of the time, but that was in the past and thinking about that now she regretted being so cold.

A lot has changed over the years, the blonde has amazing friends, she's a famous school idol and she has the best partner in the world. Yes after a rocky start for the girl, she is finally enjoying her life to the max, the blonde's smile widened and she held her head high, as she walked down the street.

Suddenly she felt something vibrate in her pocket causing her high and mighty posture to smash into pieces, taking her phone out she read the message that she had just received. It was from Umi _speak of the devil...or in this case angel _the blonde chuckled, scanning over the message, a wolf like grin slowly creeped on her face. _Ah she's home alone...perfect_ an evil glint found its way into her eyes as she abandoned the thought of going home and practically galloped in the other direction.

After a few minutes the blonde turned the corner and started to walk down one of her most favorite streets. Grinning as she spotted her target, the blonde started to speed up a little once she reached the house, the blonde slowly knocked on the door trying her best to cover up her excitement. Seconds later the door opened and reviled the tired looking archer on the other side, smiling when she saw who it was.

The blonde couldn't take it anymore. She flung her arms around the archers neck bringing her into a large embrace. Shocked a little at first but she quickly recovered, the archer returned the hug burying her face into the others shoulder. "You seem happy" the blue haired girl pointed out, chuckling at her partners behavior.

The blonde pulled back to look into those golden orbs. "That's because I'm with you~" the girl answered teasingly. Doing her best to not devour the second year standing in front of her.

The archer's cheeks went crimson at the response she got. The younger girl looked away from those teasing blue eyes, trying her best to keep her cheeks from exploding. The blonde giggled and lifted her partners chin so she could once again look into those beautiful amber eyes that she was addicted to.

Eli gave the archer a sweet smile, before leaning down and placing a peck on the archers lips. The bluenette's pout quickly turned into a goofy grin as she stepped aside to let the other girl in.

Once inside Umi offered her girlfriend a drink and the pair headed upstairs to the archers bedroom. "So is there a reason for you calling me here?" Eri asked as she sat down at the blue haired girls desk.

Umi averted her gaze and her expression turned into one of discomfort. The reaction concerned the blonde... a lot. She was about to ask, but a flying Umi came crashing into her, causing the chair to fall backwards, with them still on it. The third year was too shocked at the action, that she failed to stop them from falling.

That's when she heard something, something that no one wants to hear... Umi was crying. Even though it wasn't the first time she had a crying Umi in her arms, she still wasn't used to it. It was too heartbreaking for the blonde and it never failed to make her heart sink to rock bottom.

"Umi..." any other words failed to come out her mouth. She tightened her grip around the girl, stroking her head in an attempt to calm the archer down.

"I...don't...want...you...to...go" Umi managed to spit out between sobs. That fell on the blonde like ton of bricks. She had just remembered, how could she forget? after all she had just graduated and would officially be in college at the end of summer, meaning she wouldn't be able to see Umi as often.

It wasn't long before tears started to swell up into the blondes eyes also. Lots of un-welcomed thoughts filled her mind with depression. Would they still be together? would the pair manage to put up with seeing each other on holidays, or weekends if their lucky.

It was a horrible thought indeed and one that the blonde would really like to forget right away. She placed her head onto the bluenettes, savoring the smell of the other girl.

Once the archers crying had subsided, she looked up into the azure eyes of the blonde, before leaning in for a needed kiss. Both pairs of lips had a salty taste to them from all the crying and it seemed all of their energy had been drained from their bodies.

That's when the blonde had just remembered that they were in fact...still on the floor. As gently as she could, Eri pushed her body against the one on top of her. Umi must have got the hint and climbed off the older girl, straddling her waist.

Eri shifted into a sitting position, her eyes never leaving the sad amber ones above her. The blonde leaned up 'till their lips were once again touching, placing her hands on either side of the archers head, Eri kept brushing her lips against the others in a teasing manner. Chuckling in triumph when Umi made a

sound of annoyance, deciding not to let her girlfriend get any more upset for the day, she leaned in fully to capture those soft lips.

Umi locked her arms around the blondes neck, tangling her fingers within the blonde locks. The third year let out a soft moan as the archer caressed her tongue with her own, twisting and sucking like it was a lollipop.

When the pair broke apart, they gazed lovingly into each others eyes, both seeming to get lost within the azure and amber gems. Umi placed her head onto the blondes shoulders, enjoying the warmth that the other girl was giving off. After debating with herself to see if she should ask the question that has been on her mind for a while now, she decided to ask and get it over with.

"Eri?" her voice wavered, the archer tried he best to keep her gaze fixed to the blondes. But it was proving harder than she previously thought.

"yes?" the third year asked back, not knowing if she is licking where this was going.

"will we be together...forever?" it took every last bit of strength left, for Umi not to start crying again.

Eri kept her gaze strong and her expression serious. Though it soon softened as a caring smile appeared on her face she stroked the archers cheek "of course we will" the blonde finally replied sweetly yet seriously.

The answer made Umi smile and she couldn't help but wrap the blonde into a heartwarming embrace.

Yes the pair will surely be together forever...

xXx


	8. Titanic (part 1)

Another random chapter here we go

Eri x Umi titanic style!

xXx

It was morning.

Not just any morning though, oh no this was a very special morning, because later on today Ayase Eri and the rest of her family will be on the most spectacular ship in the world, well that's what everyone says it is. Eri herself was very excited. She was already dressed and was now eating a well made English breakfast at her dining table.

Eri's family was a fairly wealthy one. Her farther was well in the business, so it wasn't a surprise when he managed to get the tickets. What was a surprise was when he announced it to the rest of the family, obviously they had mixed reactions. Both Eri and her little sister Arisa were quite excited, but their mother was a little annoyed that there farther hadn't asked beforehand. Though she didn't stay annoyed for long since she too was very excited.

After their breakfast it was time to head off. The butlers had already loaded their luggage onto the car and finally they were on their way.

The journey was a long one and all the way Arisa wouldn't shut up. The blonde would be lying if she said she didn't get a little annoyed, but she kept quiet since she could understand her sisters excitement. Looking out the window, the blonde was soon mesmerized by the scenery as they carried on driving.

xXx

Morning.

Umi was already up and taking a casual stroll through the busy street. Her friend Honoka was by her side, munching on a loaf of bread. "Want some?" the ginger haired Nutter asked, her mouth still filled with food. Umi chuckled and shook her head, the pair weren't the richest in the world but in all honest they didn't care. They took what the world offered them and even though that wasn't much they overcame all the obstacles like a walk in the park.

"Hey Umi have you heard the news about that giant ship?...Titanic I think it's called" the ginger haired girl asked placing her hands at the back of her head. Umi shrugged.

"Of course I have everyone is talking about the damn thing" she answered, annoyance filling her tone. Honoka chuckled at her friends attitude, the blue haired girl can get easily angered when in a bad mood. But it was true where ever you went people were talking about it, it seriously ticked the girl off.

"Hehe I bet you haven't heard the entire story have you" the blue-eyed girl said, slapping the girls back with amusement. Umi lifted an eyebrow, there was more to the story! the older girl groaned. "You do know where the ship is headin' right?" Honoka asked. Umi shook her head, that was probably the only bit of information that she didn't know about that damn boat. Honoka laughed "seriously Umi, it's heading to America!" the girl yelled.

Umi's eyes widened. "Really?!" her response came with a laugh from the other girl. "Honoka!" Umi yelled grabbing her friends shoulders "we have to find a way to get on that damn boat".

xXx

"You okay girls?" a low voice called, breaking the blonde from her trance. She looked back to see her farther smiling at her with amusement "enjoying the scenery dear?" he asked causing her mother and sister to chuckle, Eri rolled her eyes.

"Are we almost there?" Arisa asked, obviously board. The blonde mentally chuckled at her sisters short attention span.

Their mother looked out the window "yes dear almost there" she announced and the small blondes face brightened up at the news. "Anyway Eri have you thought about marriage? I hear that young boy down the road is doing quite well for himself" her mother asked and Eri frowned at the question. She was going to say no but the happy look that her mother had...she couldn't break it.

"Really? well I'm sure I could give it some thought" she said, forcing out a small smile afterwards. Her mother clasped her hands together at the response.

"Oh that is good news. I'll make sure to tell his parents at the first chance I get" she said joyfully. Eri gave her mother a smile before looking back out the window.

xXx

After there little stroll, the pair had found themselves in the small bar. After a couple of drinks they were now in a game of cards. The prize, two tickets aboard the Titanic.

Umi stared at her opponents, trying her best to put them off. Honoka was doing the same, but being half drunk, her stare wasn't as...well threatening. Finally their opponents placed out there cards in front of them. The first one was frowning at what he got, but the other had a giant smirk on his face. Umi let out a sigh, making the two men give each other a high-five. "Sorry Honoka" she said dejectedly.

The ginger haired girl looked like she was on the edge of tears "I thought I would be able to see Kotori again..." Umi gave her a sad look before a grin appeared on her face.

"Looks like were going to America" she yelled chucking down her cards. The two men's mouths dropped and Honoka yelled at the top of her lungs "were going to America! yeah baby yeah" Umi just carried on smirking.

"Oi you two heading to the ship?" the bartender called at the two, who just stared at him. He sighed jerking his thumb backwards to the clock "you've got five minuets".

xXx

The Ayase family had finally made it to the docks. Once out the car, Eri stretched her limbs to get rid of the numbness. She turned around and she froze at the magnificent sight, they really weren't joking when they said it was big. "C'mon Eri you haven't seen anything yet" her farther called. Eri snapped out her gaze and hurried up to follow her family.

After her farther handed over the tickets, they got lead to their chambers. Eri had to admit, they were pretty impressive, her luggage was already loaded into the room. Suddenly there was a knock on her door "come in" she called and in stepped her farther.

"Nice isn't it?" he asked, Eri nodded "anyway you need to get dressed nicely for tonight were at the captain's table" he said before walking back out the room. Eri sighed deciding to have a small walk around the ship.

xXx

Umi and Honoka were racing through crowds of people, not caring about anything as they hurried to the ship "Oh my God Umi were finally going to America!" the ginger haired girl yelled excitedly and Umi chuckled as she carried on running.

Suddenly the found themselves at the entrance, leaping over the safety rope the pair rushed up the ramp and quickly handed their tickets in before the staff could say anything.

Walking down the maze of corridors, they finally found their room. Walking through the door into the small cabin, the two dumped down their stuff which they had quickly stuffed into a bag and headed out to have a wander around the ship. "Alright Umi I'm going to have a look at the food, meet you back at the room yeah?" Honoka asked already walking off. Umi nodded and waved to her friend, before walking in the other direction.

xXx

After getting a good glimpse around the ship, Eri had found herself at the front of it. Sitting down on a bench, the blonde looked out to the open sea sighing in pure relaxation. Suddenly something had caught her eye, leaning forward the something was in fact a someone. A girl to be in fact, but not just any girl a very beautiful girl. Without realizing the blonde was staring intensely at the stranger, never breaking eye contact at the blue haired beauty.

What happened next surprised the blonde to no end. Since she was lost in her trance the blonde had failed to notice the other girl move and sit directly next to her. She blushed deeply looking to the side in hopes that the stranger wouldn't see it. Just being close to the stranger made the blondes heart pound wildly against her rib cage and butterflies, flutter around in the pit of her stomach. She has never had this feeling before, it was a weird but at the same time comforting. The thought made her sound like a mad man, who's ever felt comfortable around a complete stranger?.

Suddenly the blue haired girl got up and walked away, leaving the blonde alone with her confusing thoughts. Eri let out a sigh, watching the girl leave until she was out of sight.

xXx

Evening had arrived and Umi was taking a little stroll around the boat. Honoka was already asleep and since the girl didn't want to stir her friend she decided to go for a walk. Her arms were lazily clutched to the back of her head and back slightly stretched.

Suddenly a streak of blonde rushed passed her in a blur. Looking at the direction it came from she saw a blonde girl, around her age maybe a little older, running over to the safety bars at the end of the boat. That's when something caught her eye looking at the floor something was shining on the wood.

Walking over to the glistening object, Umi finally managed to make out what it was, a necklace. From where Umi was standing, the necklace looked very expensive, definitely something she would never be able afford. She picked it up before calling over to the blonde girl, "Excuse me miss?" the girl turned around. Umi froze, if she remembered correctly it was in fact the first time she has ever seen the girl properly and she was...stunning, her blonde hair tied up into a single pony tail, her light blue dress that fitted her figure perfectly and her eyes...Umi was already in love with them.

"yes what is it?" she asked, obviously on edge because she was talking to a stranger. Umi shook her head, blushing damn I hope she didn't notice me staring.

The blue haired girl held out her hand, showing the necklace "I believe you dropped this" she answered with a smile, causing the blonde girl to blush slightly. She held out her hand shakily, gently taking the jewelry out of the other girls hand.

"Thank you" Eri said gratefully. Umi smiled wider and turned to look out into the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked leaning over the railing. Eri was to busy staring at the stranger to notice the question. She quickly shook her head when she noticed the blue haired girl look back at her.

"What is?" she asked trying to cover up her embarrassment. Umi couldn't help but laugh at the other's behavior, to which the blonde found quite rude "it's rude to laugh at a lady" she said crossing her arms over her chest and giving a pout which was supposed to show she was annoyed, but to Umi it just looked down right adorable.

"Ah, sorry, sorry it's just you look so adorable" she said teasingly, only causing the blonde to get a little more annoyed. Fearing she had gone a little to far with the blonde stranger, Umi decided to change the subject. "I'm Umi by the way, Sonoda Umi" she casually stated.

Eri's anger was soon gone and she gave a smile to the stranger, or what she had just found out to Umi. " Eri, Ayase Eri. It's a pleasure to meet you" she reached out her hand for a shake and was shocked to no end when the blue haired girl gently cupped her palm bringing it up to give it a kiss.

"please the pleasure is all mine" Umi hummed into her hand, making the blonde shiver. Noticing they were still holding hands, Eri pulled hers back, bringing up to her heart. "you haven't answered my question though" Umi playfully stated, looking back out to the sea.

Eri giggled and did the same, "Indeed it is" she finally answered.

Umi chuckled and shook her head "but I think I can find something even more beautiful" she said teasingly, making the blondes eyebrow rise and a smug grin appeared on her face.

"Oh and what might that be?" she asked.

Umi turned to face the girl, leaning over close to her face. Eri turned red at the action and her entire body froze. "Guess" she whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run up the blondes spine.

Eri felt like she was being cornered by a very, very attractive fox. And she wanted to turn the tables leaning over so she could get close to the other girls ear "hmm I wonder what it could be? maybe I could have a clue?" she whispered seductively.

Umi shivered at the closeness of the other girl but her grin never left her face. "now, now miss Eri that would be cheating now wouldn't it"

Eri pouted adorably. The younger girl chuckled, before spinning around and walking away waving from over her shoulder.

"Until next time miss Eri"

xXx

to be continued...

and there we have it.


End file.
